


Sei lo Yin del mio Yang

by Hanel



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sentimental, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanel/pseuds/Hanel
Summary: Dal testo: Non riesci davvero a capire cosa sia accaduto. Come era possibile? Poco prima te le stavi dando di santa ragione con la tua nemesi, o meglio tu lo prendevi a pungi e lui rideva facendo una debole resistenza. Adesso invece siete sdraiati per terra, con la tua bocca che si avventa come un affamato su quella del Joker, il quale risponde con altrettanta ferocia al tuo assalto.





	Sei lo Yin del mio Yang

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti.
> 
> Sono Hanel e questa è la prima Fanfiction che pubblico. Chi mi conosce sa che è un evento più unico che raro, anche io mi sono sorpresa della cosa XD  
> Spero che vi piacciano i miei Joker e Btaman e che questa cosa che ho realizzato vi possa far passare un sereno quarto d'ora^^ 
> 
> Detto questo, vi auguro una buona lettura^^

**Sei lo Yin del mio Yang**

 

Come è iniziata questa cosa?

Te lo chiedi spesso ultimamente e più lo fai, più non riesci a darti una risposta. Eppure non è la prima volta che succede, anche se in questo momento non ti è dato ricordarlo.

 

Non riesci davvero a capire cosa sia accaduto. Come era possibile? Poco prima te le stavi dando di santa ragione con la tua nemesi, o meglio tu lo prendevi a pungi e lui rideva facendo una debole resistenza. Adesso invece siete sdraiati per terra, con la tua bocca che si avventa come un affamato su quella del Joker, il quale risponde con altrettanta ferocia al tuo assalto.

 

Cosa diavolo è successo? Che accidenti state facendo? Te lo ripeti in continuazione senza giungere a una conclusione.

 

Non preoccuparti mio caro Vigliante, ci penserò io a renderti un quadro della situazione. Ah già, te non puoi ne vedermi ne sentirmi. Chi se ne frega, lo faccio ugualmente.

 

 

Tutto è iniziato come di consueto. La tua ronda notturna era stata più tranquilla del solito quella notte, solo qualche piccolo crimine minore aveva richiesto il tuo intervento.

Quattro tentativi di rapina, un paio di furti d'auto e piccoli atti di vandalismo. Tutte cose che prese singolarmente ti avevano portato via non più di dieci minuti.

Eppure qualcosa ti innervosiva quella notte vero? Te lo sentivi dentro le ossa, una sorta di sesto senso sviluppato in tutti quegli anni che fino a oggi non ti ha mai deluso. E nemmeno questa sera.

 

Osservavi Gotham dall'alto, da una delle stazioni radiofoniche della città. Non rammenti quale fosse, e nemmeno di preciso in che zona ti trovavi, ma ricordi perfettamente l'esplosione. Era distante rispetto alla tua posizione, ma il buio e la calma che fino a poco prima regnava, te la fecero sembrare straordinariamente vicina.

 

Già sospettavi chi ne fosse l'artefice e mentre richiamavi il Batwing per raggiungere il più infetta possibile il luogo, la voce di Alfred confermava i tuoi sospetti.

 

“ _Mi scusi Sir, c'è stata un'effrazione alla galleria d'arte. È il Joker Sir”_

 

Ti sorprende sempre come Alfred sia in grado di comunicarti tutti i vari avvenimenti con tono calmo e pacato, da vero Gentleman Inglese. Solo quando sei particolarmente in pericolo puoi sentire nella sua voce angoscia e paura. È una cosa che ti causa non pochi sensi di colpa ma ormai sai anche che il tuo fedele maggiordomo è rassegnato al fatto che non riuscirà mai a dissuaderti dal metterti in situazioni potenzialmente fatali.

 

“ _Lo so Alfred, ho visto l'esplosione. Mi sto dirigendo li”_

 

La tua voce invece suona sempre cupa e grave, indipendentemente da che tipo di domanda ti viene posta, anche solo l'avvertirti che la cena è pronta. Non lo fai con cattiveria, semplicemente ormai è una tua particolare caratteristica, molto curiosa devo dire ma ne ho viste di peggio.

 

Solo quando reciti il ruolo del miliardario farfallone allora la tua voce assume toni più allegri e sereni. Ma è appunto una finzione la tua e sai bene che non potresti mai fingere così con Alfred. Non all'uomo che ti ha cresciuto. Puoi provarci certo ma non servirebbe, ti scoprirebbe subito.

 

“ _Cosa puoi dirmi del posto Alfred?”_

 

Ormai eri vicino al luogo dell'esplosione e volevi sapere tutto il possibile della situazione. Non potevi permetterti il lusso di arrivare impreparato. Non con il Joker.

 

“ _Pare che domani alla Galleria si terrà una mostra di un nuovo astro nascente dell'arte contemporanea Sir. Un certo Francois Lumiere, un nome d'arte suppongo”._

 

Ricordavi quel nome, dico bene? Lo avevi sentito un paio di giorni prima alla radio mentre ti dirigevi alla Wayne Enterprises. Era un'intervista all'artista stesso ospite a Gotham, dove parlava del suo lavoro e di cosa avrebbe esposto alla galleria. Non ci hai prestato molta attenzione, non ti è mai interessata veramente questa roba, ma ora hai un'idea di come il pagliaccio ne sia venuto a conoscenza.

 

“ _Le opere di Lumiere che verranno mostrate hanno svariati temi Sir. Qualche scultura ma principalmente dipinti come nature morte, paesaggi, primi piani di volti femminili._

_Ah questo credo che l'interesserà Sir, tra i suoi lavori sono presenti molti ritratti di 'Pagliacci Tristi'. Dalle telecamere ancora funzionanti all'interno della struttura, posso affermare che il nostro Clown è particolarmente interessato a quella tipologia di quadri Sir.”_

 

“ _Ma non mi dire”_

 

Quel commento ti era uscito spontaneo, quasi con una nota di divertimento.

 

“ _Cosa vorrà mai farci quel pazzo con dei quadri di pagliacci Sir?”_

 

“ _Lo hai detto Alfred, è pazzo non deve esserci per forza un motivo”_

 __  
  
Ed è vero, eccome se lo è. Quel folle non deve per forza avere una ragione per fare quello che fa. Lo conosci abbastanza bene da affermare con assoluta sicurezza che ci si può aspettare di tutto dalle azioni del Joker.

 

È in grado di commettere un crimine per un suo tornaconto personale, per un capriccio o addirittura per semplice noia. Imprevedibilità allo stato puro.

 

Non ti era chiaro invece la tipologia dell'attacco. Perchè farlo quando l'edificio era chiuso, dove il massimo della resistenza sarebbe stata qualche guardia notturna?

Perchè non agire il giorno dopo, quando la galleria sarebbe stata piena di visitatori altolocati. Il Joker è un esibizionista e non direbbe mai di no alla possibilità di mettersi in mostra e giocare in maniera pervasa con così tante possibili vittime.

 

Mi preme far notare che, in quel momento, la tua mente si era scordata di elencare tra le possibili motivazioni dei suoi crimini, anche le volte dove il Pagliaccio commette un reato solo per poter attirare la tua attenzione. Ma io sono un acuto osservatore e non ho intenzione di tralasciare niente mio caro.

 

Eri arrivato finalmente, con un personaggio come il Joker il tempo è fondamentale. Chissà cosa sarebbe capace di fare anche con solo 60 secondi in più.

 

Ti sei lanciato dal Batwing e con grazia incredibile sei planato davanti alla scalinata che precede l'ingresso alla struttura. A quanto pare il Joker ha pensato bene di far saltare per aria l'intera facciata del palazzo per entrare. Megalomane come sempre.

 

_'Sir temo che l'impianto elettrico dell'edificio sia saltato. Non potrò aiutarla a orientarsi li dentro'._

 

_'Pazienza Alfred, riuscirò a cavarmela. Conosco abbastanza bene la piantina della struttura'_

 

_'Prima che si spegnessero, le telecamere hanno mostrato che il Joker era ancora nell'ala sud dell'edificio, dove sono esposti alcuni ritratti dei Pagliacci Tristi'_

 

_'Grazie Alfred, passo e chiudo'._

 

_'Stia attento Sir.'_

 

Facendoti largo tra detriti e fiamme, sei riuscito ad entrare all'interno della mostra. Certo che il Clown lascia sempre segno del suo passaggio, e non una cosa discreta come Pollicino e le sue briciole.

 

Dovunque ti giri, ogni pezzo esposto delle opere di Lumiere porta il segno del Joker: sculture dipinte, quadri imbrattati, busti rielaborati in maniera Clownesca. La norma insomma.

 

L'unico lato positivo è che almeno eri sicuro di andare nella direzione giusta. L'ungo il tragitto hai dovuto evitare gli agguati di alcuni uomini del Joker che speravano di coglierti di sorpresa. Poveri illusi, sono caduti come mosche. Solo un energumeno alto quasi due metri e particolarmente muscoloso ti ha fatto perdere più tempo del previsto, ma alla fine anche lui è stato abbattuto come i suoi cari amichetti.

 

Alla fine riesci a raggiungere la destinazione e ammetti che ti ha fatto un po’ strano percorre quel tragitto senza la voce del pagliaccio che ti accompagnava passo passo ogni qualvolta vai a infilarti in qualcosa che ha tutta l'aria di essere una trappola*.

 

Ma ora la cosa non ha importanza perché  Joker è lì davanti a te, seduto su quella che sembra la più improbabile delle opere d'arte e ti chiedi come faccia la gente a spendere miliardi per portarsele a casa.

 

All'inizio non ti guarda ma è solo un attimo, perché poi alza lo sguardo su di te ed è allora che il suo volto si illumina e il suo sorriso si espande in quella maniera esagerata che solo lui è in grado di fare. Era in attesa, di te. Ti stava aspettando mio bel tenebroso.

 

_'Batsy, Batsy, Batsyyyyyyy!!!'_

 

Lo vedi alzarsi da quell'improbabile trono e avvicinarsi un poco verso la tua direzione. È euforico, incredibilmente euforico.

 

_'Batsy tesoro, ormai credevo non arrivassi più. Lo sai che non è educato far aspettare una signora?'_

 

_'La prossima volta evita di mandarmi contro i tuoi sgherri e ti assicuro che arriverò prima a spaccarti le ossa'_

 

_'Ma come? I ragazzi ci tenevano tanto a salutarti, avrei dovuto negargli tale gioia? Lo sai che ho il cuore tenero.'_

 

_'Che cosa vuoi Joker?'_

 

Lo hai detto in tono duro e deciso. Non ha voglia di giocare, vuoi sapere perché Joker si tova li e lo vuoi sapere subito.

 

_'Oh Batsy, non hai idea di cosa mi fai provare quando dici il mio nome con quel tono'._

 

Ha abbassato la voce e si è passato lascivamente la lingua sulle labbra, un gesto alquanto seduttivo mi verrebbe da dire.

 

Ma tu lo ignori, come molte altre cose che fa il Joker quando vi scontrate e ti concentri sul motivo per cui sei li.

 

_'Un bel pungo sui denti se non rispondi subito alla mia domanda'._

 

Secco, deciso, un vero maschio Alfa.

 

_'Crudele che sei, arrivi in ritardo alla **mia** mostra e mi chiedi anche cosa stia facendo? Eppure credevo che le avessi notate le migliorie che ho apportato alla galleria'._

Storci la bocca nel guardare gli sfregi che il Joke ha fatto alle opere esposte. Anche se, e non negarlo, un piccolo angolo della tua mente si trova a constare che per alcune è stato un netto miglioramento.

 

_'Belli vero? Questi poveri Clown erano così tristi. Ho pensato che un piccolo ritocco e una buona dose di stile potesse giovarli”._

 

Ti dice tutto orgoglioso indicando i ritratti dei Pagliacci Tristi modificati come se fossero le opere d'arte più belle al mondo.

 

 _'Mi dispiace solo di non essere riuscito a realizzare il mio pezzo migliore. Avevo in mente di fare delle belle statue viventi, o che lo erano fino a qualche minuto prima, tutte in tuo onore dolcezza. Ma come hanno sentito l'esplosione, i guardiani notturni se la sono data a gambe prima che potessi ingaggiarli. Ahhh non ci sono più i dipendenti di una volt_ a.'

 

_'Basta giochetti, bastardo psicopatico. Arrenditi. **Ora**!'_

 

Ti sei ritrovato ad alzare la voce tuo malgrado. Quel pagliaccio riesce a farti perdere il controllo come pochi. Anzi, forse è l'unico in grado di farlo con tanta facilità.

 

_'Adoro quando fai il duro Amore. Non hai neanche idea di cos'altro riesci a rendere **duro'**._

 

Maledetto bastardo, niente riesce a intimorirlo. Lo hai pensato con rabbia e devo ammettere che un pochino posso capirti. Devo riconoscere però che ho trovato la cosa piuttosto intrigante.

 

_'Per quanto ami passare del tempo in tua compagnia a massacrarci di botte, temo che non potrò accontentarti tesoro. Hai avuto un discreto ritardo e ora io devo proprio andare. A breve la polizia sarà qui e non posso perdere tempo a giocare con loro, ho troppe cose da fare. Inoltre i miei amichetti lì…'_

 

Senti dei movimenti alle tue spalle e dalla cadenza dei passi e dal respiro pensante, intuisci che devono essere almeno quattro omoni belli grossi. I fratelli del tizio che hai steso prima suppongo.

 

_‘…hanno veramente **tanta** voglia di giocare con te e come ho detto, sono troppo tenero per negarglielo. Mi tratterei anche a godermi lo spettacolo ma ho un volo da prendere'._

 

Solo ora noti lo strano zaino che il Joker ha sulla schiena. Lo vedi tirare una cordicella laterale che permettete a quell'aggeggio di aprirsi, facendo uscire delle pale che ricordano quelle di un piccolo elicottero. Si avvicina a una delle tante vetrate in frantumi senza mai staccare i suoi occhi dai tuoi.

 

_'A presto mio dolce Cavaliere Oscuro'_

 

E nell'istante in cui si gira per buttarsi di sotto, ti senti afferrare e sollevare di peso. L'unica cosa che riesci a fare prima di essere scaraventato contro una parete, è lanciargli uno dei tuoi dispositivo di localizzazione, nella speranza di riuscire rintracciarlo una volta sistemati questi gorilla.

 

Ti risparmio la parte della scazzottata, tanto sappiamo come si svolgono queste cose.

Diciamo solo che quei tizzi sono stati una bella seccatura ma alla fine anche per loro la pace dei sensi è arrivata inesorabile, anche se ti hanno fatto perdere minuti preziosi.

 

Leghi quei poveretti a una colonna e sei sollevato nel sentire le sirene della polizia in avvicinamento. Almeno ora potrai concentranti completamente sull'inseguimento del Joker senza doverti preoccupare per quei malviventi.

 

Richiami il Batwing e in pochi secondi sei già a bordo a seguire il segnale del Joker. Ha fatto più strada di quanto pensavi, arrivando fino alla vecchia zona industriale di Gotham, ormai del tutto abbandonata.

 

Ha iniziato a piovere da qualche minuto e, nonostante il rilevatore indichi che il Joker non è troppo distante, devi prestare particolare attenzione per riuscire a individuarlo nella fitta pioggia.

 

Eccolo finalmente, ora riesci a vederlo perfettamente anche a occhio nudo. Sta volando basso, probabilmente l'improvviso temporale deve rendergli difficile il controllo del suo mezzo di trasporto. Tanto meglio per te.

 

Pilotando con molta attenzione, ti porti in una posizione più elevata rispetto a quella del Joker, sperando che la pioggia e il vento contrario gli impediscano di accorgersi della tua presenza.

 

Fai un rapido calcolo mentale per capire che forza e che direzione devi imprimere al lancio, visto che ora gli agenti atmosferici potrebbero farti deviare dal tuo bersaglio. Non c'è che dire, sei un tipo che non lascia niente al caso.

 

Appena sei pronto, ti fai espellere senza alcuna esitazione dal tuo Batwing e ti fiondi a velocità sostenuta verso Joker. La tua valutazione si è rivelata corretta, perché il poveretto si è accorto della tua presenza se non quando ormai era troppo tardi per fare qualunque cosa.

 

L'impatto è fortissimo e il pagliaccio perde definitivamente il controllo sul suo trabiccolo ed entrambi precipitate verso il basso fino a schiantarvi contro il tetto di uno degli edifici abbandonati.

 

La violenza è tale che sotto a quella pressione, le vecchie tegole cedono al vostro peso facendovi finire all'interno della struttura, in una grande stanza decadente. Uno scenario molto spettrale.

 

Ora me lo devi spiegare, cosa cavolo vi danno da mangiare a Gotham? Perché davvero non riesco a capire come dopo un volo del genere tu non ti sia rotto nemmeno un ossicino. Ok, la tuta ammortizza qualche colpo ma non è indistruttibile, senza contare che il tuo amico ridolone ha solo un semplice vestito addosso e a quanto pare nemmeno lui si è procurato gravi lesioni.*

 

Un po’ dolorante ti rialzi e la tua mente investigativa non può fare a meno di analizzare il luogo dove vi trovate adesso.

 

È una vecchia struttura in legno di almeno 2 piani, dalle travi del sottotetto pendono quel che rimane di alcune catene in ferro. Forse un vecchio magazzino, non puoi dirlo con certezza, il tempo ha cancellato molto della storia di quel posto.

Noti che in alcuni punti il legno è annerito se non addirittura bruciato, segno che deve essersi sviluppato un incendio che molto probabilmente ne ha causato la chiusura, ma non abbastanza potente da provocarne la distruzione. Nonostante tutto la struttura sembra ancora abbastanza solida.

 

Quindi temporale, edificio bruciato e catene pendenti dal soffitto. Come ho detto...spettrale.

 

Torni a guardare la tua nemesi che a sua volta si sta rialzando disfacendosi di quel che rimane del suo elicottero portatile, ormai del tutto inutilizzabile.

 

_'Oh Batzy mio caro, non riesci proprio a starmi lontano'._

 

_'È finita Joker, arrenditi e preparati per tornare ad Arkham'_

 

_'Tesoro mio ci provi ancora? Sono un tipo all'antica, mi piace il corteggiamento. Devi conquistarmi prima che io cada ai tuoi piedi e faccia tutto quello che vuoi. Pensavo che ormai tu mi conoscessi bene'._

 

_'In effetti lo pensavo anche io, ma non mi spiego il tuo modo di agire di questa sera. Ti sei accanito solo sulle opere di Lumiere lasciando perdere le altre. Questo mi fa pensare che avessi un conto in sospeso con quell'artista. Perchè non sei andato direttamente da lui invece di accanirti sui suoi lavori?'_

 

Sai bene che non si può associare un Modus Operandi definitivo al Joker, è troppo imprevedibile. Però un piccolo tuo vanto era che in un modo o nell'altro riuscivi sempre a capire cosa passasse per la testa di quel folle omicida, riuscendo sempre ad agire di conseguenza.

 

Invece stasera non ti è chiaro cosa possa essere stato a farlo scattare contro Lumiere, perchè sei sicuro che il suo scherzetto di stanotte non era solo un capriccio, ma avrebbe avuto un seguito.

 

_'Amore, ma allora lo osservi il mio lavoro. Non sai quanto mi rendi felice così. E visto che sei stato così dolce con me ti premierò dicendoti quello che vuoi sapere'._

 

È stato più facile del previsto convincerlo. Si vede che anche lui ha voglia di metterti al corrente dei suoi piani. Carino vero?

 

' _Devi sapere che con noi artisti non si può applicare la stessa metodologia che useresti per la comune plebaglia. Niente mi impediva di andare al Royal Hotel*, fare una visitina notturna a Lumiere e giocare con lui fino a che non mi implorava di ammazzarlo'._

 

Ti guarda dritto negli occhi, sfidandoti a fare qualcosa, a **dire** qualcosa. Ti sta testando per sapere quanto interesse provi nel sentire le sue parole. Ma tu lo fissi a tua volta e rimani immobile, in silenzio, perchè questa volta hai davvero interesse nell'ascoltare Joker.

 

_'Se avessi agito subito così non sarebbe stato poi tanto divertente, sai quanto mi piacciono i preliminari. Quel pittore da strapazzo sarebbe morto, ovviamente, ma avrebbe avuto la consolazione di sapere che il suo nome sarebbe diventato immortale._

_Uno dei più grandi astri nascenti che il mondo non è riuscito ad ammirare, scomparso per mano di un altrettanto grande artista, ma che ha lasciato in eredità le sue meravigliose opere'._

 

Gesticola e guarda un punto fisso in alto, come un attore di teatro intento a recitare la scena madre dello spettacolo. Poi, lentamente, torna a fissarti con quegli occhi penetranti e sorride, un sorriso che potrebbe far gelare il sangue. La sua voce ora perde tutta l'ilarità di prima e diventa bassa e lugubre.

 

_'Oh no Batsy, quell'incompetente deve vedere cosa è successo alla sua arte. Quando sorgerà il sole e scoprirà l'accaduto, si renderà conto che tutti i suoi sogni di gloria, tutto il tempo speso a ingraziarsi chi poteva renderlo famoso saranno andati in fumo perchè il suo grande debutto non si realizzerà mai. E quando il sole calerà su una giornata di disperazione e tormenti, arriverò io a rendere i suoi peggiori incubi realtà'._

 

E scoppia in una risata acuta, capace ti far rizzare i peli sul collo.

 

Tu non ti scomponi minimamente, ormai sei abituato ai cambi d'umore del Joker da non impressionarti più. Però non ha ancora risposto alla tua domanda così chiedi seccamente

 

_'Perchè Lumiere, perchè proprio lui?'_

 

Joker ti guarda e accentua ancora di più il sorriso.

 

_'Non dirmi che non lo hai notato Batsy e si che era un quadro bello grande. Credo proprio che fosse l'unico ad avere una certa bellezza primordiale. Ma mi pare scontato visto il soggetto'._

 

Ora si che inizi a capire. Certo che avevi notato quel quadro, era impossibile non farlo visto le molte luci al led che il Joker si era premurato di mettere tutto intorno alla cornice.

Era un quadro un po’ più grande rispetto agli altri realizzati da Lumiere e raffigurava uno dei suoi Pagliacci Tristi. Ma questo aveva una piccola particolarità che aveva fatto si di attirare le attenzioni del Joker. E anche a te la cosa non era passata inosservata.

Benché fosse stato dipinto con abiti più circensi, era impossibile non accorgersi **chi** era stato il modello che aveva ispirato quel dipinto.

 

Pelle bianca, viso allungato, occhi e capelli verdi. Il Joker in formato acquarelli.

Solo una cosa differiva dall'originale. Il suo sorriso perenne era stato capovolto all'ingiù in modo che assumesse la tipica espressione triste consona in quella tipologia di quadro.

A quanto pare la cosa non aveva fatto picare al diretto interessato.

 

_'Come ha osato quel moccioso cercare di guadagnare fama e gloria sfruttando la mia immagine. Lo voleva presentare come suo fiore all'occhiello ti rendi conto? Come si è permesso di rappresentarmi in quella maniera così...triste. Cosa più importante, perchè tu non ti sei indignato Batsy?'_

 

_'Come prego?'_

 

Non capisci, davvero. Ti sfugge qualcosa.

 

_'Ah è così eh? Fai il finto tonto adesso? È una cosa nostra, l'ho detto solo a te. Sono sempre e solo io quello che fa ridere tutti, ma dentro di me sono un Clown molto triste*, te lo ricordi Batsy? Era una confidenza tra innamorati e quell'imbecille voleva mostrala al mondo intero'._

 

Ti verrebbe da dire che, benché forse abbia ragione sulla somiglianza dell'immagine con lui, non credi che quelle fossero le reali intenzioni del pittore quando ha realizzato il dipinto. Ma ti scordi completamente di commentare in quanto più interessato a sottolineare un'altra cosa detta dal Joker.

 

 _'Noi non siamo innamorati Pagliaccio._ _Smettila di dire stronzate'_

 

Dio se riesce a farti perdere il controllo. Mi piace.

 

_'Certo che lo siamo amore, solo che non lo sai ancora. O forse è più corretto dire che non vuoi saperlo? Per quanto ancora hai intenzione di negarlo Batman?'_

 

Aia, quando smette di usa l'appellativo Batsy e ti chiama con il tuo nome è segno che non sta più giocando, e se è già pericoloso quando è di buon umore figuriamoci quando non lo è. Si sta preparando a fare qualcosa.

 

 _'Stronzate? STRONZATE HAI DETTO? E poi dicono che il sadico sono io, ma tu non sei da meno. Ti diverte il farmi soffrire vero?_ _Il tuo continuo ignorare la verità è una cosa che mi fa veramente uscire di testa. Neghi, neghi e neghi. Noi ci completiamo tesoro mio. Tu non puoi vivere senza di me e io non posso vivere senza di te. È tutto così semplice. Ma sono stanco di giocare al gatto e al topo con te. Quindi se invece dell'amore preferisci il dolore vedrò di accontentarti. Le tue esigenze prima delle mie. Visto quanto ti amo?'_

 

Come volevasi dimostrare, appena smette di parlare ti spruzza una gettata di acido dal fiore che porta sul petto. Riesci a schivarlo appena in tempo ma il Clown approfitta della tua distrazione per scagliarsi contro di te con un coltello in mano.

 

Grazie ai tuoi riflessi, riesci a deviare l'attacco del tuo avversario che ti prende solo di striscio a un fianco. Ferita leggera, trascurabile.

 

Non hai nemmeno il tempo di raddrizzarti che dall'altra manica estrae un secondo coltello. Dimentichi sempre quanto sia veloce. Questa volta c'è mancato poco che ti prendesse in pieno volto. Per fortuna sfiora appena la guancia.

 

Se Joker dalla sua ha la velocità, tu dalla tua hai la potenza fisica. È vero, nemmeno il pagliaccio scherza in quanto a botte ma la disparità tra voi in quel campo è troppo alta.

 

Ve le date di santa ragione, ovviamente il Clown non gioca mai pulito, infatti più di una volta ha estratto una pistola da chissà quale tasca nascosta, ma ormai sei talmente abituato ai vostri scontri che non è un problema per te disarmalo.

 

Alla fine, quando ormai siete entrambi pieni di lividi e escoriazioni, riesci a buttarlo a terra e subito lo inchiodi al pavimento premendogli un ginocchio sul petto e afferrandolo per il bavero del vestito con presa salda. Lo sollevi leggermente, in modo da guardarlo dritto negli occhi.

 

_'Arrenditi Joker'._

 

Non aggiungi altro. Hai il fiatone e ti sorprende come ogni volta che vi scontriate le tue energie vengano come risucchiate.

 

Bhè almeno ha il fiatone anche lui ma ha ancora abbastanza aria nei polmoni per scoppiarti a ridere in faccia.

 

_'Oh Basty alle volte sembri quasi un disco rotto._

_Dimmi, come ti senti dopo la nostra consueta scazzottata? Spossato? Elettrizzato?_

_O magari con me arrivi a una tale fisicità da sentirti quasi...appagato?_

_Scommetto che nemmeno con Due Facce o Pinguino provi le stesse sensazioni che riesco a farti provare io. Stimolo il tuo corpo e la tua mente in egual misura. Questo perchè per te io sono speciale'._

 

_'Tu non sei niente per me, niente'_

 

_'Oh, non sono niente dici? Allora spiegami, perchè non riesci proprio a lasciarmi? Perchè mi vuoi sempre come costante nella tua vita? E dire che ci siamo andati incredibilmente vicini quella volta dei francobolli avvelenati*'._

 

Non sai che dire, non sai come rispondere in realtà.

 

_'Oh tesoro non hai idea di quanto il mio cuoricino scoppiasse di felicità. Vedere come ti accanivi nel cercare il vero colpevole. Eri così preoccupato per me'._

 

_'Non mi importava di te. Io lo facevo...'_

 

_'Certo certo, lo facevi per la giustizia. Il mio Batsy sempre ligio alla sua morale._

_Eppure ho sentito un uccellino dire che quando è stata annunciata la sentenza della giuria, dalla rabbia hai spaccato il telecomando che avevi in mano. Avresti avuto la stessa reazione se al mio posto ci fosse stato qualcun altro? Io non credo, la verità è che ami il gioco che si è creato tra di noi e non permettersi a nessuno di togliermi di scena, specialmente in una maniera così insulsa come la sedia elettrica. Se questo non è amore non so cosa sia'._

 

Devi fare diversi respiri profondi, sei troppo nervoso e rischi di commettere qualcosa di cui ti potresti pentire.

 

Da parte mia dico che invece mi piacerebbe molto vedere come saresti se perdessi il tuo tanto decantato autocontrollo.

 

_'Se non la smetti subito di dire queste stronzate, giuro che ti strapperò la lingua e la darò in pasto ai pesci'._

 

Mmm forse non dovrò aspettare poi molto.

 

_'Oddio Batsy. Davvero, tu non hai idea di come mi ecciti quando parli così'_

 

Con uno strattone lo tiri quasi a sedere, rinsaldando la stretta al bavero come a volerlo strozzare, trafiggendolo con il tuo migliore sguardo truce. Il Clown sta giocando con il fuoco. Ma non pare intimorito, anzi sembra che se la stia godendo alla grande.

 

_'Prima di sfamare la fauna oceanica potresti togliermi una curiosità? Per quale motivo ti alteri tanto alle mie parole? Eppure quando ho insinuato che tra te e il Pettirosso c'era qualcosa ti sei limitato a ringhiarmi contro*'._

 

Lo vedi alzare le mani e avvolgerle intorno al tuo braccio. Ma non ha intenzione di scacciarti o di forzarti a mollare la presa, si limita semplicemente ad appoggiarle sopra, con delicatezza, a creare un contatto che per una volta non è fatto di violenza.

 

_'Io sono pazzo, me lo ricordi spesso, e le parole di un pazzo non dovrebbero essere prese in considerazione giusto? Dovresti limitarti ad alzare gli occhi al celo per i deliri di questa povera anima perduta. Tu invece stai tremando letteralmente di rabbia. Quindi mi chiedo, sto davvero dicendo solo cazzate o nelle mie parole riconosci una verità scomoda che non stai cercando?'_

 

Come puoi rispondere a questa domanda? Il Joker ti ha spiazzato e per la prima volta non sai come zittire quel Clown dalla parlantina facile. Non puoi fare altro che sostenere il suo sguardo, senza proferire parola.

 

Ma la tua nemesi non ha ancora finito, deve dirti un'ultima cosa. Il suo colpa di grazia.

 

_'Hai mai pensato come sarebbe se un giorno io sparissi improvvisamente dalla tua vita? Non troverai nessun altro che ti ami con la stessa intensità con cui lo faccio io e tu sei tanto più vivo quando sei con me come non riuscirai mai ad esserlo con nessuna delle tue conquiste, passate e future. Sei lo Yin del mio Yang* Batsy e che tu lo voglia o no, questa cosa con cambierà mai'._

 

Ed eccolo, finalmente è arrivato il tuo punto di rottura. Carichi il braccio libero per colpire Joker con quanta forza possiedi, ma alla fine il tuo pugno non raggiungerà mai il volto del Pagliaccio. Lo faranno invece le tue labbra che con furia quasi animalesca addentano e forzano quelle della tua nemesi.

 

Joker dal canto suo non fa praticamente resistenza, solo quei tre secondi di sorpresa nei quali la tua azione è stata processata dal suo cervello. Ma ora che ha realizzato cosa stai facendo partecipa attivamente a questo nuovo tipo di duello.

 

Non c'è affetto o dolcezza in quello che fate, avete semplicemente portato a un altro tipo di fisicità gli scontri che avete quando vi incontrate.

 

 

E ora ti chiedo, dopo che abbiamo percorso passo passo gli avvenimenti di stanotte, sei riuscito a trovare risposta sul perchè stai agendo in questo modo?

 

È inutile, sappiamo entrambi che fino a quando la tua mente non tornerà calma e serena, non riuscirai a trovare pace per il tuo turbamento.

 

Non riesci a fermarti e una parte di te sa che non vuoi farlo. Il Joker è caldo e quel calore ti sta inebriando. Credevi che un essere malvagio come lui fosse freddo esattamente come il colore della pelle che lo rispecchia. Invece è caldo come l'inferno e la cosa ti agita ancora di più.

 

Dopo un tempo che pare infinito, la mancanza d'aria obbliga entrambi a interrompere quel bacio/ scontro e tu ringrazi la poca riserva d'ossigeno dei vostri polmoni che vi hanno obbligato a porre fine a quella cosa.

 

L'aria fresca di quella notte di pioggia ti dona un refrigero di cui avevi un disperato bisogno in quel momento. Raddrizzi la schiena e solo allora ti accorgi di essere finito tra le gambe di Joker.

 

Normalmente la prima cosa che faresti sarebbe quella di allontanarti da lui ma incredibilmente non riesci a muoverti, come se una forza invisibile ti obbligasse a stare li.

 

E non guardare me eh? Io osservo e basta non interferisco in alcun modo. Ah già, tu non hai idea che ci sono, errore mio.

 

Non puoi evitarti dall'osservare Joker. È sdraiato sotto di te, ti osserva a sua volta, il rossetto sulle labbra gonfie e martoriate del tutto sbavato e sai che se ci fosse uno specchio, vedresti la stessa cosa anche sulle tue. I suoi occhi sono liquidi, infuocati come la lava e ti rendi conto che sono quelli a impedirti di fare alcunché. Per la prima volta in vita tua non sai come comportarti con lui.

 

Ma non angosciarti pipistrellino caro, la tua nemesi ha deciso per entrambi.

 

Con uno scatto, si porta a sedere dandoti un leggero morso subito seguito dalla sua lingua sulla linea del mento.

 

_'Che c'è Batsy? Siamo diventati timidi?'_

 

E mentre continua questo giochetto fatto di denti e saliva, le sue mani con gesti rapidi e precisi, ti sganciano la cintura e ti sollevano la parte superiore della tuta, quel tanto che basta da lasciare scoperti gli addominali.

Con una lentezza e delicatezza che non credevi potessero appartenergli, disegna strani arabeschi su quella porzione di pelle che ha appena scoperto.

 

_'Lo sai? Una piccola parte di me aveva il timore che i tuoi muscoli fossero tutto effetto della tuta. Mi fa piacere constatare che invece non sia così. Vediamo se è reale anche il resto'._

 

E senza esitazione infila la mano oltre la linea dei pantaloni, afferrando saldamente la tua erezione. Oh si proprio così, eri eccitato e neanche poco.

 

Dalla bocca ti esce un suono strozzato. Non te l'aspettavi minimamente una sfacciataggine del genere, nemmeno da parte del Joker.

Sei combattuto. Una piccola area della tua mente, quella ancora in grado di ragionare, continua a dirti di allontanarti da tutto questo. Ma non è facile darle ascolto, specialmente con quella mano maledetta che ti sta facendo uscire di testa. Lo senti mentre percorre con le sue dita da pianista tutta la tua lunghezza. Dio se sono calde.

 

Tuo malgrado ti ritrovi ad ansimare e sei costretto ad appoggiarti alla spalla della tua nemesi in cerca di un qualunque tipo di sostegno.

Joker decide di premiare questa tua piccola resa con dei morsi leggeri sulla parte del collo che gli esponi, abbastanza decisi da essere avvertiti perfettamente anche attraverso il tessuto della tuta.

 

Siamo al punto di non ritorno, è il momento di decidere. O scappi e poni fine a qualunque cosa sia quello che sta succedendo o decidi di immergerti del tutto in questa follia.

 

Afferri saldamente Joker per le spalle e lo sbatti senza tanti convenevoli sul pavimento. Con urgenza, gli strappi la camicia facendo volare via i bottoni della asole che la chiudevano scoprendo la sua pelle di alabastro.

 

Ti prendi un secondo per poterlo osservare bene, non lo avevi mai visto senza quell'orribile completo. Ha un fisico asciutto, non muscoloso ma tonico, il petto si alza e si abbassa con irregolarità, ansimante e fremente d'attesa. Il potere che hai su di lui in questo momento senza per forza ricorrere alla violenza ti esalta. Un potere che è stato lui stesso a concederti, ma sempre potere è. Uno come il Joker non può essere piegato, almeno che non sia lui a volerlo.

 

Ti chini e con forza inizi a mordere e succhiare la pelle candida del collo. È tenera e calda sotto i tuoi denti, hai quasi l'impressione di poterla lacerare con un morso se solo volessi. Nella tua mente è passata l'associazione pipistrello/vampiro ma è durata solo un battito di ciglia. Hai ben altri piani in mente.

 

Ben presto, i pantaloni subiscono la stessa sorte della camicia e con gesti rapidi glie li sfili insieme alla biancheria. È la prima volta che lo vedi così, completamente esposto sotto il tuo sguardo. È eccitato, esattamente come te, ma non fa nulla per invitarti a procedere. Ti sta sfidando con lo sguardo a continuare, ma puoi vedere benissimo l'attesa e l'impazienza che emana da tutto il corpo. Hai la certezza che se esitassi a lungo arriverebbe perfino a supplicarti.

Sapere che sei tu la causa per cui è ridotto così, a un passo dal pregare, ti eccita ancora di più.

 

Ti si deve essere risvegliata una punta di sadismo perché decidi di indugiare ancora un po’. Nonostante anche tu sia quasi al limite, vuoi godertela fino in fondo questa situazione.

 

Ti togli i guanti e appoggi l'intero palmo delle mani sul suo petto. È liscio sotto il tuo tocco.

Inizi a stuzzicargli un capezzolo con le dita, mentre all'altro gli riservi le attenzioni della tua bocca. Uno viene strinto e sollecitato, mentre l'altro viene morso e leccato. Scopri con tuo sommo apprezzamento che sono molto ricettivi alle tue attenzione.

 

La mano libera ora sta scendendo verso il basso fermandosi agli addominali, iniziando a giocarci nella stessa maniera con cui l'aveva fatto lui a te poco prima. Li senti guizzare a ogni nuova stimolazione che le tue dita e bocca stanno riservando a quei bottoncini di carne.

 

Alzando appena lo sguardo, osservi attentamente il Joker che adesso si morde a sangue le labbra per non gemere e fa un'incredibile violenza su se stesso per non chiederti di dagli di più. Cocciuto fino alla fine ma ormai è al limite e te desideri troppo sentirlo supplicare.

 

Si, il tuo lato sadico sta emergendo.

 

Senza smettere la tua tortura su quei capezzoli che ti stanno dando tante piacevoli soddisfazioni, con dita leggere percorri tutta la lunghezza della sua erezione. È teso fino allo spasmo. Lo avvolgi con tutta la mano e lentamente continui lo stesso massaggio di prima, stringendo e allentando la presa a intervalli irregolari.

Lo vedi artigliare il pavimento, inarcandosi con la schiena, in cerca di una soddisfazione che tu ancora continui a negargli.

 

Ormai ci siamo, lo hai portato al limite.

Con forza, ti afferra la nuca sollevandoti la testa, interrompendo il tuo lavoro sul suo petto.

Con rapidità si sporge in avanti e vorace, inizia a succhiarti il labbro inferiore mentre le mani ti artigliano le natiche. Con violenza ti sbatte verso il basso mandando a contatto i vostri bacini.

 

_'Non è divertente Batsy, sono io il re dei giochi non tu'._

 

 

La sua voce ora è roca e bassa, lievemente tremolante.

Bhè non è proprio una supplica ma ci possiamo stare.

 

Già pativi le pene dell'inferno nel tenere costretta la tua erezione nei pantaloni della tuta, ma torturare in quel modo Joker ti stava piacendo così tanto che cercarvi di ignorarla il più allungo possibile. Ora però, dopo questo assalto improvviso, sei arrivato ufficialmente al **tuo** limite. Non puoi più aspettare e per una volta sei assolutamente d'accordo con il Pagliaccio. Basta giocare.

 

In pochi secondi ti liberi di quegli indumenti che ti creano solo problemi e ti posizioni meglio tra le gambe della tua nemesi. Gli sollevi il bacino quel tanto che basta e lo penetri con un unica spinta decisa. È incredibilmente stretto e la sensazione che provi ti fa mancare il fiato. Se credevi che all'esterno fosse caldo, non avevi idea di come potesse essere dentro. È fuoco puro che ti sta dando alla testa. Devi fare qualche respiro profondo per riacquistare un minimo di lucidità.

 

 

Sposti lo sguardo sul volto di Joker cercando di metterlo a fuoco.

Sta fissando un punto imprecisato del soffitto mentre si morde con forza le labbra.

Non hai usato nessuna particolare accortezza o gentilezza nel penetralo, quindi indubbiamente sta provando un forte dolore. Eppure è inequivocabile che stia sorridendo.

Ormai lo sai che Joker ha sviluppato una sorta di masochismo nei tuoi confronti.

 

Hai almeno l'accortezza di aspettare che il suo corpo si abitui alla tua presenza prima di iniziare a muoverti. Ti sei scoperto sadico non bastardo.

 

 

Appena lo senti rilassarsi, imprimi una prima spinta. All'inizio ti muovi piano, con lentezza, sentendo ancora una certa resistenza, ma sai che non potrai resistere ancora per molto. Stai provando una miriadi sensazioni e il tuo autocontrollo presto andrà a farsi benedire.

 

Ed è nell'esatto momento in cui Joker allarga ulteriormente le gambe, sentendo i suoi muscoli cedere definitivamente accettandoti completamente, che ogni parte razionale del tuo cervello cessa di esistere.

Inizi a spingere sempre più forte e con maggiore intensità. Il ritmo si fa sempre più frenetico e sai che di questo passo non ci vorrà molto prima che tutti e due raggiungiate l'apice del piacere.

 

Ed è allora che una piccola lampadina si accende nel tuo cervello, una di quelle verità che non stai cercando ma che non puoi impedirti di realizzare. Stai scopando la tua nemesi, un pazzo criminale che ha sulla coscienza migliaia di morti...e ti sta piacendo da impazzire.

 

Joker si aggrappa a te conficcandoti le unghie nella tuta, imprimendovi una tale forza che riescono a raggiungere la carne sotto.

Tu invece gli afferri l'erezione e inizi a massaggiarlo allo stesso ritmo delle spinte. Avete iniziato questa folle danza insieme e insieme la dovete finire.

 

Basta un'altra forte spinta perché veniate entrambi. Ti liberi dentro di lui mentre Joker fa lo stesso tra i vostri corpi per poi mollare la presa sulle tue spalle e accasciarsi a terra. Tu crolli subito dopo, finendo appoggiato con la testa sul suo petto.

 

Sei completamente indifeso, talmente spossato che niente impedirebbe al Pagliaccio di attaccarti ora e avere la meglio. Ma dal respiro accelerato e dalle percussioni del suo cuore hai la certezza che anche lui versa nelle tue stesse condizioni.

 

Passano diversi minuti prima che i vostri respiri tornino abbastanza regolari. Tutto intorno a voi è silenzio, tranne per il picchiettare della pioggia che non ha mai smesso di cadere.

 

Improvvisamente, una bassa risata sale dal Joker, che a quanto pare ha deciso di porre fine a quella quiete irreale.

 

_'Waw Batsy, lo sapevo che in realtà eri un amante focoso'._

 

La sua voce è ancora affannata, lievemente tremolante ma non per questo meno irridente.

_'Chissà cosa direbbe il tuo caro amicone Gordon se ci vedesse ora, sono sicuro che gli verrebbe un infarto. Hai per caso una macchina fotografica con te?'_

 

 

Ti tiri su facendo forza sulle braccia in modo da poterlo vedere dritto negli occhi. Lui ti fissa a sua volta, ti sta studiano, aspetta con impazienza una tua qualunque reazione, sempre con quel suo sorriso perenne sulle labbra.

 

Allunghi la mano verso il volto del pagliaccio, il quale ha istintivamente irrigidito la mascella, pronto a ricevere il pugno che gli avresti dato. Normalmente lo avresti anche fatto, ma non oggi, non dopo tutto...questo. C'è una domanda che ti frulla nella testa e a questa vuoi dargli risposta.

 

Delicatamente, appoggi quella mano sulla guancia del Joker, lasciandogli una dolce carezza su tutta la lunghezza del viso. Lo vedi spalancare gli occhi, incredulo, sulle sue labbra non c'è più traccia di alcun sorriso. Leggi stupore e timore in quello sguardo che per una volta non ricorda quello di un pazzo. Ti sembra che il verde dei suoi occhi sia ancora più brillante ora.

 

Ti sei chiesto, se un uomo come lui, abituato a dare e ricevere solo dolore e violenza, a godere per il sangue che gli farai sputare, come potrebbe reagire se per una volta gli venisse donata un po’ di dolcezza?

 

Ora lo sai. Ci vedi turbamento, quasi paura nei suoi occhi. Non sa come comportarsi, si trova a dover gestire un qualcosa che gli è sconosciuto. Chissà quando è stata l'ultima volta che qualcuno lo ha accarezzato dolcemente come ora. Il fatto che sia stato tu a farlo lo ha spiazzato.

 

Fa paura affrontare ciò che non conosci vero?

 

Potresti anche fermarti qui, la tua risposta l'hai avuta, ma vuoi osare ancora di più.

Ormai ci sei dentro a questa pazzia tanto vale viverla fino in fondo.

 

Senza staccare la mano dalla sua guancia e portando l'altra all'altezza del cuore, ti chini verso di lui con lentezza. Vuoi che Joker capisca cosa hai intenzione di fare. Lo vedi trattenere il fiato ed è allora che le tue labbra si incontrano con le sue.

 

È un bacio dolce, degno del più tenero degli amanti, non il rabbioso cozzare di labbra che avete avuto durante il vostro amplesso. Questo è un bacio **vero**. Ti ritrovi a chiudere gli occhi perchè te lo vuoi assaporare fino in fondo, percepire ogni minima sensazione che quel semplice gesto scatena in te e nella tua nemesi.

 

Joker sembra una statua, immobile, il petto non dà segni che stia respirando. L'unico aggettivo che ti viene in mente per descriverlo è pietrificato. Se avessi saputo che per renderlo del tutto inoffensivo bastava un bacio, lo avresti fatto molto prima.

 

Solo il cuore che pompa furioso ti fa capire che non gli è venuto un collasso. Batte all'impazzata tanto che hai la sensazione che gli possa uscire dal petto da un momento all'altro. Non credevi che un gesto del genere potesse arrivare a sconvolgerlo fino a quel punto.

 

Ma la sorpresa più grande viene proprio da te mio caro. Si, perchè ti scopri a desiderare che anche Joker partecipi attivamente al bacio. Delicatamente, lo afferri per la nuca in una sorta di muto invito, passando le tue dita tra i suoi capelli. Ti sorprende quanto siano morbidi al tatto. Ma ancora una volta Joker non reagisce.

 

Inizi a pensare che il tuo osare sia stato troppo anche per lui. Sei sul punto di porre fine al bacio, ormai convinto che le poche sinapsi “sane” del Joker si siano del tutto fuse, quando finalmente ricevi una reazione da parte sua.

 

Lo vedi allungare le braccia e intrecciarle dietro al tuo collo, in quello che ha tutta l'aria di essere una sorta di abbraccio. Con titubanza inizia a rispondere alle lusinghe della tua bocca e non ci vuole molto perché anche lui venga trasportato da quella strana danza che state creando.

 

Le vostre lingue si rincorrono alla ricerca della compagna, in un gioco che pare non stancarvi mai e ben presto il bacio si fa sempre più appassionato. Ti senti la testa leggera, fluttuante, non hai mai provato una sensazione così profonda con nessuno.

 

Eppure ti senti anche turbato. Pensi che non sia normale esaltarsi tanto nel baciare un pazzo criminale del suo calibro, il cui solo nome è in grado di terrorizzare la maggior parte della popolazione di Gotham. Ma te non puoi paragonarti a tutti loro, sei differente, temi il Joker non per quello che è in grado di fare ma per quello che riesce a farti provare. E adesso che lo hai assaggiato sai che non riuscirai più a farne a meno e da come sta reagendo Joker, puoi affermare che anche per lui valga la stessa cosa.

 

Mi viene spontaneo fare una considerazione. Credo che voi siate sempre stati ossessionati l'uno dall'altro, una vera e propria dipendenza come un tossico con la sua droga. Solo che Joker non ne ha mai fatto mistero, mentre adesso anche tu ne stai assumendo la piena consapevolezza.

 

Dimmi la verità, non ti fa sentire meglio?

 

 

Non hai idea di quanto sia durato, ma alla fine la mancanza di ossigeno vi obbliga a terminare quella attività che pareva piacere tanto a entrambi. Ti gira la testa e devi chiudere gli occhi per cercare di riacquistare un minimo di stabilità, ritrovandoti ad appoggiare nuovamente la testa sul petto di Joker.

 

Per quanto riguarda la tua nemesi, non ha ancora sciolto quell'abbraccio, lasciando le mani esattamente dove sono stati negli ultimi minuti. È incredibile che abbia trovato più sconvolgente quel bacio e non il fatto che poco prima stavate scopando come animali in calore.

 

State per diverso tempo in silenzio, nessuno dei due sa cosa dire o fare. In effetti ora che la passione sta scemando non sapete bene come agire. Improvvisamente Joker porta una mano sulla tua nuca in quella che ricorda molto una carezza, come te avevi fatto poco prima sulla sua guancia. Ti sorprende un gesto del genere da parte sua ma decidi di non muoverti di un centimetro, rimanendo con gli occhi chiusi a goderti quella gentilezza inaspettata.

 

_'Così finirò per credere che hai accettato i sentimenti che abbiamo l'uno per l'altro. È un bel rischio da parte tua'._

 

Lo senti mormorare e non puoi impedirti dal sorridere alle sue parole.

 

 

_'Non ignorarli Bruce'._

 

 

Spalanchi gli occhi e scatti a sedere, incredulo a quello che hai sentito, ma intorno a te non c'è più quell'edificio fatiscente con mura annerite dal fuoco e catene pendenti dal soffitto. Sei seduto su un morbido letto con tanto di lenzuola costose e intorno a te presto riconosci il mobilio della tua stanza. Manco a dirlo, del Joker neanche l'ombra.

 

He già tesoro bello, mi spiace tanto ma era tutto un sogno.

 

Solo la pioggia che batte insistente contro le finestre della stanza è l'unica costante rimasta.

 

_'Cazzo, di nuovo'._

 

Ti ritrovi a mormorare portandoti le mani al viso. Si perchè non è la prima volta che succede. Ultimamente ti capita spesso di fare sogni del genere con te e il Pagliaccio psicopatico coinvolti in particolari attività fisiche. Può cambiare il luogo, la dinamica dell'incontro ma alla fine succede sempre la stessa cosa. Cazzo una volta hai sognato che lo sbattevi al muro e te lo facevi li contro quella parete. Non hai nemmeno il coraggio di alzare le coperte per vedere in che condizioni sei messo li sotto, ma è impossibile ignorare la sensazione umida e appiccicosa che senti tra le tue parti intime.

 

Un movimento alla tua destra ti riscuote dai tuoi turbamenti e solo ora rammenti che quella notte effettivamente non l'hai passata da solo. Piano piano inizi a ricordare cosa hai fatto qualche ora prima:

 

Come Bruce Wayne, sei realmente andato alla mostra d'arte di quel pittore, Lumiere, attività della quale avresti fatto volentieri a meno. Ma erano troppi gli eventi mondani a cui evitavi di presentarti e le scuse iniziavano a scarseggiare. Inoltre è risaputo che la nobiltà di Gotham è nota per la sua voglia di pettegolezzi e sei certo che se ti fossi continuato a negare, la tua facciata di miliardario in carriera sarebbe stata compromessa.

 

L'idea era di farti vedere in giro, scambiare qualche parola con alcuni di quei palloni gonfiati e poi usare la scusa dell'essere ubriaco per defilarti il più in fretta possibile.

Mentre guardavi con scarso interesse le opere esposte, un dipinto in particolare aveva attirato la tua attenzione, lo stesso che nel sogno Joker aveva usato come pretesto per dare sfogo alla sua voglia di distruzione.

 

Devi ammetterlo, sei rimasto sorpreso nel vedere quel dipinto. Inutile dire che anche a te è tornato in mente il dialogo che tempo prima avevi avuto con Joker. Anche se all'esterno sembra sempre allegro, dentro in realtà è una persona molto triste e vedere su tela la proiezione di quella frase, ti ha scatenato dentro una strana malinconia che non sei riuscito a ignorare.

 

Non sai di preciso quanto tempo sei rimasto ad osservarlo, ma solo l'arrivo della ragazza che ora dorme di fianco a te ti ha strappato dai quei pensieri molesti. Hai colto subito la palla al balzo, iniziando una conversazione poco seria con la tua interlocutrice, tutto pur di non pensare ai tuoi turbamenti emotivi.

 

Non è passato molto prima che gli chiedessi se voleva proseguire la serata da un'altra parte in tua compagnia, pretesto più plausibile dell'essere ubriaco per lasciare quel posto. Inoltre quella sera non volevi restare solo. Normalmente non agiresti così però, vuoi i sogni che da diversi giorni ti tormentavano, vuoi le emozioni provate poco prima davanti al dipinto, ma avevi davvero l'esigenza di un contatto umano che non fosse una scazzottata con i delinquenti di Gotham.

 

Mentre la guardi dormire, non puoi fare a meno di pensare al motivo per cui hai scelto proprio lei per passare la notte. In situazioni normali avresti detto cose tipo: perchè è una bella ragazza, mi si è avvicinata lei per prima o che nessuno dei due (speri) ha intenzioni serie. Effettivamente sono state quelle le giustificazione che ti sei dato quando l'hai fatta entrare in camera tua.

 

Ma adesso, ora che le sensazioni del sogno sono ancora troppo forti in te, non riesci a mentire. Quello che ti attraeva di quella ragazza erano i suoi occhi, splendidi occhi verdi come smeraldi.

Eppure lo sapevi che erano solo una debole imitazione di un altro tipo di verde, uno che pare brillane nella notte e che è in grado di elettrizzarti e angosciarti allo stesso tempo.

 

Non c'è niente da fare, con quello sei venuto a patti con te stesso già da molto tempo. Hai sempre trovato affascinanti gli occhi di Joker, non solo per il loro colore particolare, ma soprattutto per lo sguardo che ha. Ti trafigge con una sola occhiata, alle volte sembrano quasi privi di emozioni, non umani, fino a che non posa lo sguardo su di te. Allora si che quegli occhi prendono vita e vi leggi tutta la smania e il sentimento che ha nei tuoi confronti. In maniera quasi inconscia ti senti orgoglioso che sia solo tu a fargli provare emozioni simili.

Non riesci nemmeno a ignorare il fatto che ti sei sentito più coinvolto e appagato, e a me verrebbe da aggiungere anche eccitato, per le sensazioni che hai provato nel sogno che non mentre tenevi quella creatura delicata tra le braccia.

 

Scuoti la testa, innervosito da questi pensieri che non sono da te, o forse che per una volta lo sono anche troppo e la cosa ti irrita ancora di più. Non puoi più stare in quel letto, così decidi di dirigerti nel grande bagno adiacente alla tua camera. Hai bisogno di una doccia.

 

Non presti particolare attenzione nel preservare il sonno della ragazza che solo ora ti rendi conto non ricordi nemmeno che nome abbia. Non che ti alzi facendo chissà quale gesto improvviso, solo che non ci badi più di tanto.

In un secondo momento realizzerai che la tizia ha un sonno davvero pesante, perché non si è svegliata nemmeno quando eri in piena attività fisica con il Joker onirico e sicuramente non sei stato immobile e silenzioso tra quelle lenzuola.

 

Più tardi delegherai ad Alfred l'incombenza di mandarla via, perché tu non sapresti davvero che pesci prendere.

Pover'uomo, ormai hai perso il conto delle volte di quando ha dovuto appioppare scuse sia a fanciulle scaricate o ai ricevimenti in cui sparivi all'improvviso. Negli anni deve aver affinato una tecnica speciale perché nessuno è mai tornato serbando rancore.

 

Ti piacerebbe confidarti con lui, dirgli cosa ti sta capitando, anche solo per avere qualcuno con cui parlare e sfogarti ed Alfred è il miglior confidente che si possa desiderare. Forse perché ti ha praticamente cresciuto e a volte sembra conoscerti meglio di te stesso, che sa sempre trovare le parole giuste per farti riacquistare la serenità perduta. Capita che alle volte gli taci determinate cose, ma lo fai solo per evitargli ulteriori procurazioni. Questa volta però la situazione è un po’ diversa.

 

Già te la immagini la faccia che farebbe se te ne uscissi con una frase del tipo:

 

_'Sai Alfred, da diversi giorni a questa parte sogno di scoparmi selvaggiamente il Joker in tutti i posti e in tutte le posizioni possibili'._

 

No, meglio di no, inizia ad avere anche una certa età, non sfidiamo la sorte.

 

Finalmente raggiungi il bagno e, dopo aver chiuso a chiave la porta, ti fiondi subito all'interno della doccia, girando a manetta la manopola dell'acqua fredda.

Il getto freddo ti fa riacquistare un minimo di lucidità ma invece che giovarti ti stordisce ancora di più. Perchè adesso che il torpore del sonno inizia a scemare ti rendi realmente conto di quanto sia stato profondo e intenso il sogno che hai avuto stanotte.

Le altre volte la cosa si riduceva a una mera questione fisica. Vi ammazzavate di botte e poi facevate sesso. Fine, nessun tipo di coinvolgimento.

 

Questa volta invece è stato diverso. C'era un motivo dietro il tuo scontro con Joker. Un motivo che riguardava un evento passato esclusivamente vostro. Ti ha sbattuto in faccia tutti i dubbi che ti ostini a non voler affrontare, questo vuol dire che anche il tuo subconscio inizia a ribellarsi a questa continua negazione di risposta.

Non che il Joker reale non ti dica le stesse cose quando vi incontrate, ma in quelle occasioni tu hai ancora il controllo della tua mente e puoi zittirlo quando e come ti pare. Ma come puoi fare se a riproporti quelle stesse cose è il tuo cervello che te le fa provare durante l'inconsistenza del sonno?

Vorresti davvero volere che tutte quelle emozioni che provi siano solo dei fuochi di paglia, ma la realtà è che hai sempre saputo che tra te e Joker c'è un'attrazione innegabile. Un'attrazione malsana, pericolosa ma non per questo meno potente.

 

La senti ogni volta che vi incontrate, una sorta di eccitazione e timore ad ogni vostro scontro. Come quando stai per andare per la prima volta sulle montagne russe. Senti euforia e eccitazione per l'esperienza che stai per fare ma allo stesso tempo hai l'ansia dell'attesa nel non sapere cosa ti aspetta. Tra te e Joker è sempre la prima volta sulle montagne russe, una scarica adrenalinica continua. E anche se era solo un sogno, hai rivissuto quelle stesse identiche sensazioni con un intensità tale da fartele sembrare reali.

 

Solo ora ti rendi conto che per tutto questo tempo ti sei riferito all'accaduto come sogno e non come incubo e la cosa ti innervosisce.

Ti sconvolgono le sensazioni che ti ha lasciato addosso e che ancora faticano ad abbandonarti.

Si, perché invece di scoprirti sollevato nell'appurare che tutto quello era solo un brutto scherzo della mente, ti senti deluso, amareggiato dal fatto che in realtà tu e la tua nemesi non abbiate mai raggiunto un tale grado di franchezza tra di voi.

 

O meglio tu non lo hai mai raggiunto, perchè Joker non ne ha mai fatto mistero, in quello è più onesto di te e alle volte rincara la dose solo per il gusto di farti innervosire.

Ma quando dice che nessuno arriverà mai ad amarti con la stessa intensità con cui ti ama lui, anche tu riconosci al verità in quelle parole. Il tuo sogno si è guardato bene dal rammentartelo.

 

È vero purtroppo, perché Joker ti ama così come sei realmente con tutti i tuoi lati più oscuri. Non ama il miliardario che mostri alla Gotham diurna e non ama nemmeno il Vigilante che mostri ai tuoi amici ed alleati, una persona cupa ma incorruttibile. No lui ama il **vero** Batman, quello che lotta ogni giorno per non cadere nel baratro della follia. Quello che ogni notte esce a combattere il crimine non solo per tenere la città che ama al sicuro, ma anche per sedare il mostro che hai dentro e freme per uscire.

 

Una parte di te è grata a Joker per i suoi continui tentativi nel cercare di traviarti, perché finché lui continuerà a fallire, tu ne uscirai sempre più forte, sapendo che nemmeno quello che la sua mente perversa elabora riesce a farti cedere.

 

È un gioco pericoloso il vostro ma nessuno dei due può farne a meno. È egoista da parte tua, lo sai bene, ma non sei ancora disposto a lasciare che finisca.

 

Solo quando uno dei due riuscirà ad uccidere l'altro si potrà mettere la parola **fine**.

Sai che quel giorno arriverà, non puoi impedirlo, ma sai anche che quando succederà quello sancirà la fine di entrambi.

 

Joker ha fatto di te la sua ossessione, la sua ragione di vita. Anche se non puoi parlare per lui sai che se un giorno riuscirà ad ucciderti, pure lui cesserà di esistere. Probabilmente farà un'uscita di scena plateale portando con se più innocenti possibili, ma ti seguirà fino all'inferno.

 

Per quanto riguarda te invece, semplicemente hai compreso che non può esserci Batman senza Joker. Oh certo, Gotham è piena di super criminali che ti fanno penare e non poco, ma lui è l'unico che ti stimola a fare di più, a dare il meglio per questa città. È la tua dose personale di follia che nutre il mostro e lo tiene a bada impedendogli così di divorarti dall'interno.

 

Se e quando arriverà il giorno in cui riuscirai a porre fine all'esistenza di Joker, saprai che quella sarà anche la fine del Cavaliere Oscuro. Non può esistere l'uno senza l'altro.

 

**_'Tu sei lo Yin del mio Yang'_ **

 

La frase detta dal Joker onirico riassume perfettamente il vostro rapporto. Siete due esseri diversi e uguali allo stesso tempo, una piccola parte dell'uno esisterà sempre nell'universo dell'altro. È insieme che vi sentite completi. L'ammetterlo ti fa una strana sensazione, ti senti più sereno, più leggerlo nel riconoscerlo.

 

Ma sappiamo entrambi che questa presa di coscienza finirà presto vero? Tutte queste cose che hai compreso e in qualche modo realizzato in questo piccolo lasso di tempo spariranno non appena le sensazioni forti lasciate dal sogno ti avranno definitivamente abbandonato.

 

Tornerai a rivestirti di quel guscio protettivo fatto di negazioni e menzogne. Non riuscirai più a essere sincero come lo sei adesso e relegherai l'accaduto come evento indesiderato per poi usare ogni fibra del tuo essere per cercare di ignorarlo. Troppo forte e troppo intenso per fingere che non sia successo, anche per uno come te.

 

Uscirai dalla doccia, ti vestirai e passerai le restanti ore prima dell'alba nella Batcaverna. Ti allenerai o farai ricerche, qualunque cosa purché ti tenga la mente impegnata.

Appena arriverà l'ora, rivestirai i panni di Bruce Wayne e passera un'intera giornata in mezzo a contratti e attività della Wayne Enterprises.

Solo quando sarà calata la notte ti rimetterai la tua vera **pelle** e passerai il tempo rimasto a cercare di rendere la città un posto migliore per il domani. Solo quando la ronda del Vigilante sarà finita, tornerai a casa a cercare di dormine un poco, sperando di essere troppo stanco per sognare alcunché.

 

Ecco, questa è la mia previsione su quello che accadrà non appena uscirai da questo bagno e so con certezza che andrà così. D'altronde, è lo stesso schema che hai seguito in questi ultimi giorni.

 

Ma io non sarò più qui quando accadrà mio caro. Ho passato troppo tempo a Ghotam, con te, ed è ora per me di sondare altri luoghi.

 

Mi chiedo se ti farebbe piacere sapere della mia presenza. Io credo di si perchè potresti dare la colpa a me di tutto quello che ti sta succedendo ultimante. Potresti dire che in qualche modo io ti abbia traviato, o che abbia influenzato i tuoi pensieri in modo che pensassi quelle cose.

 

Bhè anche in quel caso tesoro rimarresti deluso. Non funziona così, io sono solo una semplice entità curiosa, a cui piace studiare le creature di questo mondo, ma non ho la facoltà ne di interferire ne di influenzare il soggetto di studio. Posso solo osservare e imparare.

 

Non preoccuparti, non è un addio. Un giorno tornerò sicuramente da te per vedere come andrà avanti questa tua lotta interiore. Accetterai i tuoi sentimenti? Continuerai a ignorarli? Nemmeno io sono in grado di fare una previsione.

Vedi? Sei un soggetto troppo interessante per abbandonarti del tutto.

Chissà, magari la prossima volta potrei anche concentrami sul tuo amichetto Joker. Anche lui mi sembra alquanto interessante.

 

Più che altro, sono veramente curiosa di scoprire se riuscirai mai a portare nella vita reale i sogni che da tempo ti tormentano. Sai come vivresti meglio se ciò accadesse? Meno ossa rotte tanto per cominciare.

 

Ma più di tutto, spero vivamente che tu riesca ad accettare e capire definitivamente tutti i sentimenti che cerchi in ogni modo di cancellare, perché nessun uomo dovrebbe tormentarsi così.

 

E mentre mi allontano da Gotham pensando a dove potrei dirigermi per soddisfare la mia curiosità, un'esplosione attira la mia attenzione facendomi sorridere.

 

Chissà, forse il giorno in cui capirai non è poi così lontano.

 

 

**_FINE._ **

**Author's Note:**

> * Sia nei giochi di Btaman Arkham ma anche i diversi fumetti in più di un'occasione quando Batman si infila in uno dei tranelli di Joker, questi lo accompagna per tutto il tragitto commentando il suo operato o facendo battuto ciniche.
> 
> * Questa in realtà è una mia piccola riflessione. Ho sempre trovato divertente che sia nei film, fumetti e giochi indipendentemente da che botte questi prendono non si rompano mai niente. Non ho resistito dovevo mettercelo XD 
> 
> * Hotel preso in prestito dal gioco Batman Arkham Origins, non sono sicura che esista anche nei fumetti. 
> 
> * Presa dall'episodio Batman- The Brave and The Bold - 1 X 13 - Game Over Gufo Nero. Credo che questo concetto venga ribadito anche in qualche fumetto ma ignoro in quali. 
> 
> * Riferito a quello che succede nel fumetto Joker - L'avvocato del Diavolo. In quella occasione il pagliaccio viene accusato ingiustamente di un reato che non ha commesso con conseguenza la pena capitale. Batman farà una corsa contro il tempo per scagionare Joker.
> 
> * Riferito al fumetto in tre volumi di Batman Arkham Asylum - Una folle dimora in un folle mondo. Qui Joker ha degli atteggiamenti molto allusivi XD
> 
> * Frase presa dalla canzone Joker's Song by Miracle Of Sound che da anche titolo alla ff. Secondo me riassume alla perfezione il rapporto tra i due. Vi metto il link della canzone con tanto di traduzione per chi non la conoscesse e fosse interessato a sentirla: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fPZ0zIaqRIM


End file.
